Explosive growth in digital processing technology has led to the ubiquitous presence of applications of every kind running on an immense spectrum of devices. Unfortunately, organizations do not have the application tools to effectively manage and/or leverage existing or newly developed applications. Current application development and management tools do not allow users to modify or create different outcomes for target application without expensive software development efforts. An expression editor tool allows a user to build a rule that specifies an action that may occur during execution of a target application.
Application development and maintenance professionals spend considerable time and effort to analyze a target application before modifying the logic of the target application to produce a different action or outcome. In addition, available tools do not provide an easy way to confirm the context in which an action may occur and the variables available in the context, during execution of the target application so that a proper new action or outcome may be implemented efficiently.
A need exists to solve this problem and others previously experienced with application design.